


Jumping

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House looks out for his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through episode 6-7. Written for [](http://damelola.livejournal.com/profile)[**damelola**](http://damelola.livejournal.com/) , for [](http://community.livejournal.com/house_stocking/profile)[**house_stocking**](http://community.livejournal.com/house_stocking/).

The first time Cuddy showed up on a Monday with an almost-entirely concealed black eye, House – trying to use the lessons learned at Mayfield about self-control – let Wilson talk him out of destroying Lucas’s credit record.

“You don’t _know_ that Lucas is hurting her,” Wilson pointed out. “She says it’s from an accident she had while exercising.”

“Exercising. Yeah. Because elliptical machines are known for having a wicked left hook.”

“Ellipticals aren’t the only way to exercise. Besides,” Wilson continued, “if you ruin Lucas financially, then Cuddy will end up having to shoulder all their bills. And I know you don’t like to put that kind of burden on your friends.”

House rolled his eyes and jammed his fork into Wilson’s pasta bowl. “OK, OK, I’ll pay the damn cable bill.”

Cuddy smiled at him as she passed by their lunch table, looking completely at ease, and House decided he would trust Wilson this one time.

* * *

The second time Cuddy showed up with a black eye, this time accompanied by a contusion on her nose, House hauled Wilson’s ass into Cuddy’s office the moment they saw her.

“I’m sure there’s –” Wilson was saying, but House had no patience for Neville Chamberlain.

“Break up with Lucas, you idiot!” House roared.

Cuddy froze with her coat halfway off. “What? I thought we were past this, House.”

“While you may sometimes be begging for a spanking,” House continued, anger just barely contained, “there is no way in hell you deserve to get beaten. I don’t care if your daughter thinks he’s Anthony the Wiggle, Barney, and Santa Claus all rolled up into one, you have to break up with Lucas.”

“Oh,” Cuddy said over the sound of Wilson’s sputters, and calmly finished hanging up her coat.

“Break up –”

“No.” Cuddy patted House once on the arm and then moved behind her desk to sit. “Thank you for your concern, but this isn’t because of Lucas.” She gestured toward her face and smiled. “It was just a miscommunication with my setter.”

Oh.

“You have a dog?” Wilson asked, with his customary impeccable timing for providing a convenient target for House’s scorn.

“ _Volleyball_ , you moron. She plays volleyball, and one of her teammates keeps clocking her in the face.”

“Only two times,” Cuddy protested. “And it is not going to happen again.” With a sigh, she caught Slowpoke Sam up to speed. “About a month ago I joined a five-five and under volleyball league. That means all players are five feet, five inches or shorter, and we lower the net from traditional height. I specialize in attacking, strongest spikes on my team.”

“Of course,” House commented. “The stilettos give you away.”

Cuddy smiled. “One of the setters on the team – a player who sets up the ball so I can spike it – has had a little bit of trouble getting out of my way. But it’s all settled now.” Cuddy’s smile widened, and House could swear he saw barracuda teeth. It was a good look on her.

“Next match is on Friday if you’d like to come,” she continued.

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be –” was as far as House got before Wilson shoved him out the door.


End file.
